The Second Coming
by Miyako Kaisui
Summary: **WARNING** *Extremely Odd* Lucia returns from the Blue Star to find LUNAR has changed, and mostly in the relationships between her friends. Please review, this is my first story


In the Blue Spire, a light shimmered in the green crystal. As though   
history repeating itself, a young woman, shining with beauty, stepped out of the   
crystal and into the Spire, clothed in a cloak of red.   
"Hiro? Hiro?" she looked round the deserted Spire. Dust had gathered, but   
still one could see the trace of footprints from many years ago.   
"Where are you Hiro?" Lucia looked desperately. Shrugging her shoulders,   
she started walking through the rooms out of the Spire, blasting any monster   
coming her way with a quick beam.   
"Maybe he's sick and couldn't come meet me," she thought to herself on   
the way. Within minutes she'd reached the bottom of the Spire and was in the   
mountainous region blocking the way to Hiro's house. Sighing, she continued   
walking and walking, and walking. By the time she'd reached Hiro's house, she   
was covered in dust and her throat was very parched. Stopping by the lake, she   
stripped and bathed. No girl wants to meet with a guy she likes smelly and   
dusty-like. Refreshed and clean, she walked carefully up the stairs and knocked   
on the door. Only Hiro didn't answer, it was Grandpa Gwyn.   
"What? Oh, hello Lucia. Hiro didn't say when you were coming back." The   
old bent man said as he gazed up at Lucia.  
"Please Gwyn, where is Hiro?" Lucia asked, thinking he might be around.   
"What? Oh, he went to Vane. Said he had somebody to meet there. He   
took that Dragon Wings thing. I was going to go visit him and talk with Miria;   
she asked for help rebuilding Vane as it was before. We can take the Dragon   
Ship Destiny, if you'd like to come with." Nodding, Lucia followed the old   
grandfather of Hiro out back and boarded the Dragon Ship. As they journeyed   
past all the places where Lucia had been when searching for Althena before, she   
related her story and all that happened. Within two days they had reached Vane,   
stopping briefly to visit Ronfar and Mauri.   
"Ah, Vane. Its always been an interesting place." Gwyn said, trailing off   
as they approached the grounded city. It certainly looked better than it had been   
a few years earlier. The buildings were all repaired, and most of the weeds had   
been pulled. "Now Lucia, you go find my reckless grandson while I talk to Miria."   
Gwyn said as he slowed the Destiny and walked off the ramp.   
Following Gwyn's advice, Lucia walked off the Destiny and searched for   
Hiro. As she looked, she passed Lemina running out of the Magic Guild building.   
Trying to say hello, Lemina took no notice of her. Shrugging, Lucia kept looking   
for Hiro, finding him at the Transmission Springs.   
"Hiro? Hiro?" she kept calling out as she entered the Transmission Springs   
field. Glancing over at the rustling bushes, Lucia stepped closer. "Hiro?" Out   
popped a figure, causing her to scream. Only momentarily though. "Hiro!" Lucia   
cried out, rushing forward at the boy, only to be pushed aside.   
"Oh, Lucia. Its only you." Hiro said impatiently.   
"What? Hiro, I thought you were sick or something, you weren't there as I   
left the crystal. But now." she sighed happily, "Now I can stay with you Hiro.   
Forever." Laughing eerily, Hiro pushed Lucia away.  
"Stay with you? Forever?" he laughed again and Lucia backed warily   
away. "I'm sorry my dear Lucia, but I've found another."  
"Who? Who could it possibly be Hiro?" Lucia cried, tears started trickling   
down her face.  
"Me." Said a deep voice to the shadows. Nearly crying out, Lucia watched   
as a figure proceeded out of the darkness and next to Hiro's side.   
"Leo?" Lucia whispered in horror, staring as Leo put his arm around Hiro   
and appeared to be stroking his ass.   
"Yes. Me." Leo smiled at Lucia, showing that he was thoroughly pleased   
too. "After you left, Hiro came to me saying he couldn't wait any longer for you."  
"So beat it Lucia. You have no need here." Hiro smiled evilly at her.   
Horrified, she ran off, tears flying behind her. Reaching an open field, she flung   
herself onto the ground and cried her heart out.   
"You, you just found out didn't you?" came a small voice from next to her.   
Lucia looked up to see Lemina next to her, red-eyed as well.  
"Wh-why do you cry Lemina?" Lucia asked hesitantly.  
"I-I-I-" Lemina started, "I loved Leo. I was going to tell him when I found-  
when I found he-" And she broke once more into sobs of misery.   
"I'm going to right this." Lucia thought fiercely to herself. Standing up and   
wiping her eyes, she walked up the steps to Vane and into the Magic Guild hall.   
Opening into the main hall, she walked over to Gwyn and Miria discussing plans   
for Vane. They both looked up as Lucia came in.  
"Gwyn sir," Lucia began, "Would you happen to know where Hiro is?"   
Lucia asked bravely.  
"Yes, yes I do. He decided to leave suddenly. He said he had to go back   
to my outpost. I believe he took the Dragon Wings. You may go on the Destiny if   
you wish to get him. I must stay here with Miria for now." Gwyn finished and   
turned back to his work. Lucia turned abruptly around and out the door. She   
boarded the Destiny once more and journeyed home, bringing Lemina with her   
for company. Shortly, they reached Gwyn's outpost again.   
Stopping the Destiny, Lucia defiantly stepped down and walked up to the   
door. She rapped short and hard, reflecting her confidence. But it fell when the   
door opened.  
Standing there was Hiro, but looking very disheveled. His hair was a mess   
and he was wearing only his orange cloak, strategically placed to hide all   
`naughty bits'.   
"Hi-Hiro?" Lucia gasped. This was definitely NOT what she'd expected.   
"I thought I got rid of you." He sneered in a very un-Hiro like voice.   
Gathering her anger, Lucia threw her hand out from beneath her cloak and   
aimed at Hiro.  
"You are not Hiro!" she exclaimed, and quickly through a flame-blue beam   
at the imposter. After a few seconds of tortured girlish screaming, the Hiro   
disguise fell away leaving.Nash.   
"You bitch!" he screamed at her, orange cloak falling aside revealing very   
tiny bits.   
"What's going on?" a low voice said from inside. Out came Leo wearing   
only his cloak. He jumped at the site of Nash. "Master Nash? You died a   
thousand years ago, after Mia of Vane!" Leo seemed horrified at the fact he'd   
been with Nash.   
"What!" Nash turned and saw Leo standing there. He smiled evilly. "Ah,   
White Knight Leo. Now you know. So, you deserve to know why." Nash took a   
deep breath then told his story as if it pained him.  
"I used you to get back to Master Ghaleon. I had loved him and, well,   
done it several times with him in the past. Then he cast me aside, all for Luna.   
The great Goddess Althena. I didn't have enough power for him. So, when   
Master Ghaleon was returned to life, I was revived as well. You," he turned to   
Leo, "You were the only way I could reach Master Ghaleon. And now with   
Zophar back on my side, you can't stop me!" Laughing insanely, he grabbed the   
Dragon Wings, holding them up and shouting "Take me to Vane so I may torture   
Hiro!"  
"We have to stop him!" Lucia shouted. "Get some clothes on Leo! Lemina,   
start up the Destiny!" Both followed her orders.   
"How fast can you make this go Leo?" Lucia asked as they raced off to   
Vane.   
"Fastest is 45 knots." He yelled back as they climbed a mountain wall.   
"Go for it!" They sped off faster and reached Vane on the hour. Rushing   
for the main hall, they found Nash there, holding Ghaleon tightly and stroking his   
hair. Ghaleon apparently was not enjoying this.   
"I do not love you Nash, I never did." He said, struggling to pull Nash off   
himself.  
"But Master Ghaleon, you can't say none of that meant anything to you."   
Nash implored, backing away, looking hurt. Ghaleon was really pissed now.  
"All that is bullshit!" he yelled, and shot a beam at Nash, listening to his   
tortured screams. He wasn't the only one.   
"You didn't have to Master Zophar." Ghaleon said, bowing before the   
shadowed throne. Only it wasn't Zophar sitting there.  
"Hiro?" everyone gasped, staring at his figure sitting there placidly on the   
throne.  
"Hey. Well, that was certainly interesting." Hiro said in a level voice   
staring out at everyone.   
"Hiro!" Lucia ran into Hiro's open arms and hugged him tightly.  
"You revived Nash? But why?" Ghaleon said, starting to boil.  
"Eh, I was bored." Hiro said, shrugging his shoulders.  
"Bored, you don't know how it was, him sniveling around, constantly   
bothering you and attempting to seduce you with his tiny di-" Ghaleon and Leo   
were carrying on in the same vein. They stopped, glancing sideways at each   
other.  
"Soo, Leo. I've got a room upstairs." Ghaleon started.   
"Lets go!" And off they teleported to Althena knows where.  
"Oh, now I still don't Leo!" Lemina cried, sobbing on the floor.  
"Hey, Lemina, I'm single." Jean said, stepping forward. Lemina looked her   
over carefully.  
"Well, I guess you'll do. Lets go." And they left the room arms around   
each other.  
Hiro and Lucia looked at each other.   
"Well, that was interesting." Lucia said looking around the room.  
"Yeah. Wanna go back to my place?" Hiro asked, starting down the steps,   
looking back at Lucia.  
"Sure." And they left together, hand in hand.  
  
Fin  



End file.
